In an extension of our previous work (protocol #1193-219), a multicenter randomized, controlled trial is testing the effect of low-dose IL-2 on the rate of rise of CD4+ cells in patients who are on HAART and have undetectable plasma HIV, but have less than 300 circulating CD4+ T cells. 100 subjects will be entered into 11 sites. The primary objective is to compare the percent change in baseline in CD4+ T-lymphocytes in HIV-infected patients with a stable HIV viral load and low CD4+ T cell counts in subjects on IL-2 therapy plus highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) vs. those on HAART alone. Treatment will last for six months. Progress report and summary of findings: This study has thus far randomized 8 individuals, 4 of whom have received IL-2.